


Can I Stay With You?

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: Cartinelli Week [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie has a nightmare and goes to Peggy, Cartinelli Week, Completely innocently, Day Two, F/F, First time in bed together, Firsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Day two of Cartinelli week. Prompt: Firsts.- <br/>The first time Angie and Peggy share a bed. Angie has a nightmare, and goes to the only person who can help her after such a bad dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Stay With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Got Day two out on time :D I'm super excited for Day three's prompt, and because I've been wanting an excuse to write this one for a while, It may turn into a multi-chapter fic depending on how I feel as I write it.

Angie hesitated before knocking on the door to Peggy’s room.  She had woken up from a horrible nightmare, and wasn’t sure if it had actually happened or not. She was breathing rather quickly as she continued to knock on the door until Peggy opened it, looking exhausted but concerned when she saw the panicked look on her best friend’s face.

“Angie, is everything alright?” She asked, and Angie didn’t respond. Her bottom lip was jutted out, and trembling as her eyes travelled up and down her body, as if she was looking for something. “Angie?” Peggy reached out and touched her shoulder. At the touch, Angie jolted out of her daze, meeting Peggy’s eyes.

Tears filled Angie’s eyes and she wrapped her arms around Peggy, letting out a heart wrenching sob. The sound startled Peggy, and she pulled her closer to her. She wanted to ask what happened, but knew that until Angie calmed down, she wouldn’t be able to get a word out of her. She just rubbed her back, before pulling her into her room, closing the door.

Soon, Angie’s sobs quieted down, and she seemed to be relaxing into Peggy’s hold. Peggy used this as a chance to see what happened to her. “Angie, darling, are you alright? What happened?” She started to run her hands up and down her back, hoping this would soothe her.  It took a little bit for Angie to speak up, her voice no louder than a whisper.

“I had a bad dream.” She almost sounded like a child, terrified that a monster was underneath her bed or around the corner. “We were at the Automat, and some guy went in… he had a gun… you didn’t… you jumped in front of the shot. You died protecting me. I watched you bleed out in my arms…” The tears started up again and she buried her face in Peggy’s neck, shaking with sobs.

Peggy was shocked for a few moments before holding her even tighter, resting her head on top of hers and holding her close. “Shh, it’s alright, darling, I’m here.” She soothed her calmly, hoping that she would start to calm her. Angie did, once again, start to calm down. She was still trembling slightly, but the sobs had quieted, much to Peggy’s relief.

Slowly, Peggy walked over to her bed and sat down, pulling Angie down so she was sitting next to her. Angie looked up at her before resting her head on her shoulder. “Peggy… please, don’t die on me…” She sounded so scared that she would wake up one day to find Peggy lying lifeless in her bed. Peggy pulled her closer, running her hand through her hair.

“Angie, I promise you that I won’t die on you,” She knew that the promise was merely empty words, nothing she could really prove. She could get a mission tomorrow that sent her right into the depth of battle and easily she could die on it, but right at that moment, they were safe. Howard had designed the security system at their home, so she knew they would be safe there. Even if it failed, Peggy was a very light sleeper, and even the slightest noise would wake her up and put her on the defensive.

“But what if-,”                                                                                                                          

“Angie, listen to me, I promise you that I’m not going to die on you.” Peggy said, interrupting her, which she realized might not have been smart by the way Angie curled up on herself, but she kept going regardless “There will be nights I come home injured and bleeding, but at least right now, I’m going to stay alive. Do you want to know why? Because I have something to fight for, you. I’m going to fight to stay alive in order to come home to you, do you understand that?” It was a moment or two before Angie gave her a small nod. It was a little while longer until Angie moved back into Peggy’s side, curling up there.

“C-Can I stay the night in your room, English?” She asked, eyes down at her lap. She doubted Peggy would say yes, considering that they were both girls, and Angie didn’t think that Peggy was like her. She didn’t think that Peggy was queer.

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation, when Peggy pulled Angie into bed with her. “Of course you can, darling. You can always stay the night in here if it makes you feel better.” She said, as Angie curled up with her head on her chest, listening to the steady beating of Peggy’s heart. Peggy shifted just slightly so the blanket was up around her shoulders.

It wasn’t long until Angie dozed off in her arms, mumbling slightly in her sleep. Peggy stayed up a little bit to watch Angie sleep, a small smile on her face as she saw the peaceful look on her best friend’s face.

_You know,_ Peggy thought to herself. _I could really get used to this._


End file.
